


Next

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: McNair teaches him about trapping animals and killing vampires, but still expects for him to know the alphabet and numbers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

"What do you want to learn first? You can either learn to set traps for animals or vampires," McNair swipes at his wet forehead, grunting. "You have to learn both eventually." 

Tom knows parts of the alphabet and some counting, because McNair lets him hang around schools sometimes, though he can never go inside them. A few librarians catch him a couple times and give him work fairytales and chapter books. 

He recites the alphabet as he makes a stake. 

"What comes next?" McNair prods as he trails off. "You need to be educated for after something happens to me." 

Do employers want vampire killing and poor alphabet recitation under skills? 

"What is going to happen to you?"

McNair shrugs, jamming a hand into his pocket and shaking sweaty change. 

"Come on, I think I got enough for a milkshake."


End file.
